charmed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Halliwell (Earth-01)
Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue and the discovery of her younger half-sister, Paige. She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, P.J., Parker, and Peyton Halliwell. She was once pregnant with and lost a son while she was married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of The Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, Empathic Telepathy and Psychic Reflection. Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror, and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". History Early Life Phoebe was born on November 2nd, 1997 to the Warren witch Patty Halliwell and the mortal Victor Bennett. On March 24th, 1997, Phoebe's birth power of premonition manifested itself through her mother while still in the womb, granting Patty a vision of the future. Following this event, the unborn Phoebe combined her magic with her two older sisters, Prue and Piper, to use the Power of Three to send their future selves back to their time. Sometime after she was born, her maternal grandmother, Penny, bound her powers and erased all her magic-related memories, along with her sisters' powers and memories, in order to keep her safe from the warlock Nicholas, who was promised their powers in a pact. Unfortunately for her, almost three years after her birth, Phoebe's mother was killed by the Water Demon. As a result, Phoebe never really knew her mother, and this loss ultimately had a significant impact on her and her sisters' lives to the extent that she once confessed that if she had one wish to be granted, she would ask for time alone with her mother. At the age of ten, Phoebe was transported to the year 2002 by a spell cast by her future self, where she met two older versions of herself as well as those of her sisters Piper and Paige. She was taken to the Heavens by her Whitelighter, Leo, for safety. After she helped her older-self listen to her heart about marrying Cole, she returned to her own time, where Grams quickly erased her memory of the time travel. Phoebe was a good student, and once earned an award for Student of the Month, but became somewhat of a juvenile delinquent in her teenage years by causing trouble around school and even engaging in shoplifting. This change of character was often credited to the fact that Grams had tried to often control her, which led to to dedicate herself to rebellion out of spite. However, Piper believed her acting out was due to her unhappiness over her lack of a true mother. She was given the nickname "Freebie" in high school after making out with her old boyfriend in the principal's office. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Phoebe's powers' true nature and full extent remain uncertain; however, she is still regarded as one of Earth's dozen or so most powerful witches. For years, she and her sisters believed their innate magic potential resulted from them being the descendants of Hecate, the Olympian goddess of witchcraft. They later leaned their magical abilities actually stemmed from a mutant ability to manipulate magical energy, especially chaos magic or witchcraft. While Dr. Strange has confirmed the Charmed Ones' mutant ability is an affinity for manipulating magical energy, he once argued that their blood relation to Hecate still factored in their great potential in the mystic arts. Regardless of the Charmed Ones' magic's precise nature, it is clear that some form of sorcery has always played a role in the function of their abilities, and that their powers have increased dramatically over the years. Prue's spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, arcane chants, and the use of enchanted items or potions. **'Magical Senses:' Phoebe's innate senses allow her to detect and identify all forms of mystic energy near her. **'Power of Three:' Phoebe shares a mystical, quasi-telepathic link with her sisters. The Charmed Ones' magic is interconnected and the three of them can collectively alter reality without any mystical effort. In this state, their powers seem virtually limitless, as they have proved capable of reanimating or outright resurrecting the dead, controlling the minds of others, conjuring perfect facsimiles of objects or living beings to do their bidding, altering the genetic makeup of other people, rearranging matter, healing injuries, erasing people from existence, even creating an entire altered reality in which the past and present of their world has dramatically changed. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Phoebe possesses psychic sensory powers. Her natural powers make her particularly sensitive to similar powers in others. **'Empathic Telepathy:' Phoebe can psionically project a portion of her own consciousness into an organism's mind. In this way Phoebe can read the thoughts, memories and sensations of that organism, and can even influence their thoughts and emotions. Phoebe refers to this power as "empathic dialogues." The range of her psionic powers is unknown, however tactical contact allows her to search through the deeper recesses of an organism's mind. As a side effect of her psionic abilities, Phoebe's capacity for feeling emotions herself has increased. ***'Psychic Suggestion:' While in another's mind, Phoebe can implant psychic suggestions in unsuspecting individuals, influencing them subtly. She can cause animals or people of low intelligence to fall asleep. ***'Empathic Illusions:' Phoebe can induce hallucinations into the minds of others by drawing upon their own emotions. ***'Empathic Overload:' Phoebe is able to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto an organism's mind, overloading their brain to the point of inflicting psychic shock or death. ***'Empathic Healing:' Phoebe can draw another organism's emotional pain and anguish into herself and dispel it — though this act causes Phoebe pain proportional to the pain she takes. **'Clairvoyance:' Phoebe can perceive in her mind's eye past or present events which she has not personally witnessed. With great concentration, Phoebe can use her clairvoyant abilities to its higher potential to psychically "see". **'Precognition:' Phoebe possesses the psionic power of precognition, the ability to foresee in her mind's eye the events of the future. Phoebe's mind can scan the probability spectrum of alternate futures and transmit mental images of the audio-visually observed events that distinguish them. When she relaxes her precognitive abilities she is bombarded by a montage of overlapping mental images. By concentrating, she can focus on only the most probable alternate futures. While she can comfortably scan the alternate futures that exist one second away up until those that exist 15 minutes away, the greater the time factor, the greater the number of alternate futures to scan. Thus, while she can be 97% accurate in her predictions of the future the seconds away or kess, her accuracy decreases as the time factor increases. Her future seeing powers are amplified by proximity to other precognitives, allowing her to see further into the future and with greater accuracy. Despite the limited extent of her certainty, her long-range scanning can be of great use in the early detection of possible random elements that can disrupt her or her partner's plans. The more likely that a particular alternate future will manifest in her reality, the clearer and more distinct her mental impression of it will be. Less likely alternate futures will appear hazy and indistinct. If she leaves her precognitive perceptions fully open, she will "see" an overlapping succession of images drift in and out of focus as probabilities shift and further events transpire. By active participation in the events around her, she can help shift the probabilities toward desired ends. *'Levitation:' Phoebe is able to levitate herself and others by generating anti-gravitons around her. (Gravitons are subatomic particles carrying the force of gravitational attraction between atoms. Anti-gravitons are subatomic particles that are the counterparts to gravitons, but have an opposite charge.) In order to levitate an object or a living being other than herself, Phoebe must be in physical contact with that being or object. The limits of the amount of mass on which Phoebe can successfully use her power are not yet known. Phoebe can control the extent to which she reduces the pull of gravity enough so that she can hover above the Earth's surface at the height she desires, and not simply keep on during upward into outer space. By mentally pushing her personal field of anti-gravitons, Phoebe can glide or propel herself short distances while levitating, walk on walls, and take giant leaps as if on the Moon. Abilities *'Lock Picking:' Phoebe was taught by her ex-boyfriend Todd Marks how to pick an ordinary lock. *'Skilled PickPocket:' Phoebe is revealed to be a skilled pick-pocket; having picked up the technique during her rebellious teen years. *'Adept Combatant:' Phoebe is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat (i.e. kickboxing and kung-fu). Category:Earth-01